


(He Likes My...) Shirt

by khelgui



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khelgui/pseuds/khelgui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says he's attracted to my shirt</p><p>He says he likes the clean white color</p><p>He likes my... Shirt</p><p> </p><p>(In Donghae's opinion, what Hyukjae actually liked the most was the easy access...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(He Likes My...) Shirt

He likes my...

 

 

”Be ready at 7:30AM in the morning, I’ll come to pick you up by then, okay?”

 

Their manager was looking at them questioningly, glancing at his phone and looking like he was going to take his leave as soon as he’d said the things he always tend to say.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Sure,” Hyukjae muttered right after the already a bit tired looking male who had the tips of his hair dyed in electric blue. He didn’t take a note of the slight scolding look on the manager’s face when he was excessively deep in his own thoughts.

 

Donghae was standing in front of the wooden hotel room door, hands crossed upon his chest, black bag hanging on his shoulder in contrast to his white college shirt in the wide hallway where the floor was royal red and walls had soft cream hued wallpaper with golden ornaments that gave the kind of a luxurious feeling.

 

However, how could a simple white shirt distract him so much?

 

“Try to get some proper rest, understood?” the man ordered, finally letting out the letters Hyukjae was actually waiting for; “Well, good night guys. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Good night,” Donghae said back with a haste smile while watching how the manager’s back disappeared behind a corner, at the same time when Hyukjae finally got out of his trance and let out a long exhale. He had been tired an hour ago, but now the tiredness was long gone when the hallway was empty and he finally left alone with the younger.

 

“Hyukkie?”

 

The one with the hair that gleamed either like silver or lavender depending on the lighting hummed, side-eyeing his lover under his fringe.

 

“You’ve been really quiet for the past thirty minutes. Is everything okay or are you just tired?” Donghae asked, frowning, before he turned towards the door of the hotel room where the golden numbers said 415. His hand with the room card had already gone to the door handle, but he’d halted on his moves when his gentle, brown eyes had found Hyukjae’s who had leaned against the wall next to them.

 

“Have I?”

 

The almost rhetoric question went for deaf ears when Hyukjae’s black orbs told him way more than his tongue did. He felt how the tips of his ears were slightly getting warmer, and his eyes darted back to the door, a certain type of shyness gleaming out of him. He didn’t want to see how Hyukjae’s eyes were all over him, settled down onto his body, which was covered in blue denims and the goddamn white college shirt.

 

His clothes were simple and comfortable, but when he had seen the wheels turning inside Hyukjae’s head that morning, when he'd gotten dressed in the shirt that had multiple fully openable zippers, he knew he was asking for it because he was still actually wearing it.

 

“Maybe I just have something in my mind, distracting me...” Hyukjae said with a low tone that caused the annoyingly tingly feeling inside Donghae’s stomach.

 

“Shut up,” he grunted while swiping the card against the digital reader on the door, waiting for the approving ‘beep’ for a second that felt passing way too slowly.

 

“What? What did I say?” Hyukjae chuckled; trailing right after him into the younger’s room and closing the door with a simple nudge of his elbow.

 

They had their own rooms just because their manager wanted so, and because the man was pleased with that they hadn’t complained – although it was a tad waste of money when the other room would usually be left mostly unused...

 

“You didn’t say anything, but I’ve known you long enough to know what’s really going on in that nut of yours.” Acting nonchalant Donghae put his bag down on the leathered armchair in front of the big and wide window, where they were able to catch a glimpse of the Tokyo Tower illuminated with warm reddish lights in the midst of the other neon lights that gave the city a beautiful nocturnal glow at that time in the night.

 

“Yah! That’s not very nice,” Hyukjae chimed, staring at his other half who’d gone to his luggage, now squatting on the other side of the king-sized bed and sifting through his belongings.

 

Donghae didn’t even remember what he’d been looking for at the beginning when he heard footsteps behind him, and soon soft fingertips trailed between his shoulder blades, drawing squiggles onto the fabric of his shirt.

 

“You have a thing for this shirt, don’t you?” the partly blue haired asked and stood up to Hyukjae’s level, giving him a sheepish grin, while his ears were only getting redder. Even those simple touches were still able to melt him into a puddle of goo, and tonight wasn’t an exception. Hyukjae had been in such a good mood for the whole day, along with the other members, and although the day had been tiring because of their comeback and now the flight to Japan, Donghae couldn’t have been any more delighted.

 

He really needed to close his eyes from the satisfaction though when Hyukjae’s fingers suddenly brushed over his hips so tenderly under the hem of his shirt. Hyukjae didn’t give him an answer with words, but rather with his actions and the expression that would have been called dazed at the moment.

 

Hyukjae’s single-lidded, darkly rimmed eyes were only partly open, gazing back to Donghae when he noticed him peeking at him over his shoulder.

 

“You think so?” Hyukjae questioned, continuing with a quieter, more seducing tone, “Yes, I have a thing. But I have a thing for you.”

 

“Get out of here, you cheesy bastard,” Donghae groaned, yet he couldn’t ignore the loud thumping inside his chest.

 

“You love it, though.”

 

“I admit nothing.”

 

“Maybe not yet,” Hyukjae chuckled, “But definitely later.” He took a step or two to circle in front of the younger, who was grumbling something incoherent until he just skimmed over Donghae’s attention, shutting him up with his own lips.

 

He had missed those lips for the whole day, and now when he finally got them to himself only, he didn’t want to stop at all. Donghae’s lips were so soft and they tasted like heaven to him, and he couldn’t help but to tilt his head a bit more sideways to be able to kiss the other more intensively. Hyukjae’s hands automatically started to roam around Donghae’s abdomen, pulling him closer until he finally felt the man’s fingers groping through his locks, locking their lips with so much eagerness that made it hard for the older to think properly anymore. He had waited for his moment to be alone with Donghae, even more since they were now in Japan, mostly because the country always had a special meaning for them, being the place where a lot of their dreams had come true.

 

All of the thoughts about proper rest had disappeared from Donghae’s head a long moment ago. It didn’t help at all how Hyukjae was all over him, making the rest of his sanity dribble into pieces with all the tender yet heated touches. It only got him craving for more of them, making him forget everything else around.

 

“Though I think I have to confess the fact that this certain shirt gives me ideas...”

 

“Who would have thought,” Donghae muttered with sarcasm against the plump lips, gazing back to the silver blonde’s eyes through his eyelashes until he gave those lips a teasing lick, dragging the tip of his tongue along Hyukjae’s upper lip. The one in the white shirt whimpered when the other then nibbled his lower lip, and he intentionally parted them open and willingly welcomed Hyukjae’s tongue into his mouth. 

 

He could almost feel the ravishing act inside his hot cavern, sending electric shivers through his body and sensing its effects already around his lower abdomen. His jeans were for sure tighter, and his whole body answered to the treatment with a trembling excitement.

 

To his surprise, Hyukjae had brought his mouth to his ear, and the mere touch and breeze of hot air got him gasping. Biting the tender skin in a way that only made the younger’s breathing harder Hyukjae started to move his lips lower and lower down on Donghae’s neck, sometimes nibbling the sides of his throat in a gentle manner. Hyukjae was tempted to suck and leave a mark, but he decided otherwise when he knew he’d only get scolded of doing so.

 

Hyukjae gave the blue haired male a glance full of desire before sliding his hands along those meaty thighs onto his ass, giving him a teasing squeeze.

 

He was really trying to restrain himself from just jumping on Donghae and fucking the living daylights out of him, but since they had had only few quickies during the past few weeks while practicing and preparing for their comeback, he wanted to take it slow this time. Moreover, well, he might have had some plans on his mind for the upcoming night.

 

“Hyukkie...” Donghae groaned quietly, stringing up onto the blonde’s black shirt and pecking his lips a bit impatiently.

 

It didn’t take much for Hyukjae to warm the other up to this point where the younger started to lose his patience, whilst he himself was truly enjoying the whole concept of foreplay to the fullest.

 

The corner of Hyukjae’s lips curved up into a playful yet enticing smirk when at the same time the fingers of his left hand found their way to Donghae’s waist. “Did you say something...?” he asked huskily, pushing himself more against the man to discretely lead him closer to the huge bed that had those kind of sheets which only screamed to be messed up a bit.

 

“H-Hyukjae...” Donghae whined eyes already foggy, the original brown color turned into a darker shade of chocolate, teeth sunken into his lips while he tried to keep the needy moans inside.

 

“You know what, Hae...?” Hyukjae asked, licking his lips as he slid his hand down on the other’s thigh, trying to catch every change in those eyes behind his fringe that glimmered almost in purple color under the room's warm toned, dimmed lighting.

 

“Yeah...?”

 

“Do you know why I like this shirt on you?”

 

“Why?” Donghae breathed out, feeling how Hyukjae’s hand crept under his white shirt again, starting to play with one of the zippers on its backside.

 

“Turn around,” he whispered, helping his lover with a light press against his hips. “I’ll show you.”

 

Donghae gritted his teeth, not being absolutely sure about the blonde’s intentions, yet he had a few options what it could be. And although he had been kind of expecting it a bit, his heart's beating fastened more than was probably healthy when one of the zippers was opened slowly, and the chilly air hit his smooth, tanned skin.

 

He managed to close his eyes just before he felt Hyukjae’s hot lips landing on his right shoulder blade, leaving lingering touches on every inch of it. The sensations made him shiver despite the fact how relaxing although exciting it was. To be honest, he knew it was intentional of Hyukjae to act in such a tardy pace – he was already going crazy of how much he loved it. It didn’t help at all to feel Hyukjae press his obviously tightened bulge against his backside and his hands roaming under the front of his shirt, sometimes brushing over his hardening nipples, and leaving him freeing lustful sighs into the air.

 

Hyukjae kept brushing the tempting flesh with languid yet intimate kisses, melting into the sound of heavily and erratically breathing Donghae whose frame was already minimally trembling under the power of his tongue. He took a part of the skin between his teeth, being very aware of the twitching inside his own pants every time he heard one of those hushed moans. When he eventually opened one of the zippers of the shirt, lips still glued to the male and about to keep going until there would be only a moaning mess left of his lover. He grazed his palm along the delicious thighs, sweeping over the insides of them and then palming the unsuspecting Donghae’s erection through the thick fabric of his jeans.

 

The act made the latter gasp, and throw his own hand on top of Hyukjae’s, in attempt to make the dancer stop.

 

“Hyuk... S-stop–,” he moaned whilst biting his lip so hard that he already tasted the irony flavor inside his mouth. “S-stop,” he tried again, yet it didn’t make any difference when he only tightened the grip over Hyukjae’s hand, causing even more pressure to his erection.

 

“Aren’t you a pretty little liar, Donghae,” Hyukjae whispered, making the male on his arms to tilt his ear closer to his lips.

 

“No...”

 

“No? Still lying to me, hm?” he said with a smirk, tempted to do a lot of things to his blue haired boyfriend.

 

Because, well, how could he be able to resist this kind of beautiful creature...? 

 

With a sleek move of his hand he gave the younger’s dick a firm jerk, making sure he used just the right amount of pressure to get Donghae weak on his knees and literally to fall tighter against his chest, leaning his head on his shoulder while huffing next to Hyukjae’s ear – and it made him so so hard. He clicked his tongue and circled his arm around Donghae’s waist before he tugged on his sleeve suggestively.

 

“Get your arms off the sleeves, please.”

 

Donghae lifted his head, now standing more on his own feet again.

 

“Why...?” he questioned, but did it anyway, sliding his hands into the shirt, leaving them hanging on his sides and taking a note of his heated skin when his arms hit his waist. When Hyukjae took a step away from him he frowned, but when he turned the shirt backwards his eyebrows raised higher than they originally were.

 

“What are you aiming for?” Donghae inquired again, not being sure what was going on when Hyukjae hunched over the luggage, and took out a scarf. When he felt the fabric covering up his eyes, his heart pretty much missed a beat, and he felt the fluttering in his stomach again. 

 

“Hyukkie...”

 

The blond tied the scarf over his eyes, making a simple knot over his occipital.

 

Hyukjae turned Donghae around, pushed him on the bed and crawled upon him clashing their mouths together, now with much more teeth and tongues. Donghae brought his hands through Hyukjae’s silvery locks, tugging on them when the latter sucked on his tongue and grinded against him, finally giving some proper attention to his unfortunately still clothed cock.

 

“Ah! Fuck... Oh god- Hyuk!”

 

“Finally telling me the truth, huh...?” The sound came deep from his throat, just as a mere whisper before he took his hand onto the zipper of Donghae's shirt that was now on the front side. He opened the right zipper, sneaking his hand along the chest that now peeked from the slot. The blond lowered his head, kissing the male's neck with long drags until he moved to lick and kiss his nipple, sucking the nub and smirking when the younger underneath him arched his back, tightening the grip around Hyukjae's hair.

 

Donghae couldn't deny that not being able to see what the other was doing to him was way too exciting, and he knew his painfully throbbing cock was already leaking pre-cum from the amount of teasing when it had really been a while since the last time they'd had time for more than a blowjob.

 

It was an understatement to say that the blue haired male wanted nothing more than that.

 

He wanted Hyukjae– so bad.

 

“Is someone being a 'lil needy tonight?”

 

“Shut – ah – the fuck up,” he growled in between a hoarse moan, squirming under the treatment he was having.

 

Hyukjae looked up to Donghae, the other side of his lips quirked up when he went for his neck again and really close to his adam’s apple. He sensually slid the pink muscle up to his lips to an open mouthed kiss were their tongues immediately started dancing around and intimately explored each other’s mouths till they were seriously out of breath. Catching his own, Hyukjae pressed his forehead against Donghae’s slightly damp one, feeling the other’s hot heaves against his own lips. The mere sound of Donghae panting in that way aroused him to no end, and it started to get difficult to remain his patience.

 

Licking his own lips and biting the younger’s lower one he let his hand wander downwards, towards the waistband of his jeans where an evident bulge seemed to be craving for more touches. He brushed his fingertips against the warm flesh, playing for time although he had to force himself to do that when Donghae’s body was quivering in such excitement. His own dick was also painfully hard, proudly standing inside his boxers he wanted nothing more but to rip off himself.

 

He leaned his face lower again, and the other eagerly bit his plump lip, silently screaming for any kinds of bodily action. Whilst ravaging Hyukjae’s lips Donghae lifted his own hands, slipping them under his shirt and stroking Hyukjae’s lean torso, until they naturally ended up at his crotch, and he immediately started opening his belt, then the damn button and although he wanted to skip it, he had to open the zipper too.

 

Donghae huffed impatiently and nibbled his frustration to the blonde’s lip, now grabbing on to the other’s shirt and then pulling it off Hyukjae, carelessly throwing it wherever it could land. He cupped the elder’s cheeks, colliding their lips into another hot kiss that left them breathless, although neither of them seemed to care about the lack of air anymore when Hyukjae did the same what Donghae had done with his pants, but instantly sinking his hand into the boxer briefs and pulling the younger’s throbbing cock finally out of them. He didn’t left unnoticed the way his lover bucked his hips more into his hand, causing the awaited friction that got Donghae moaning deep from his throat.

 

“F-fuck—Hyukkie, please, stop—shit, ah!—teasing me!”

 

Hyukjae glanced at the one who got his mind go haywire, got his heart miss a beat, got him missing him whenever the other one wasn’t around, and who basically made his life whole. So with gentle, though dark, aroused eyes he watched as Donghae tried to keep his calm – which was almost impossible. That male got his blood boiling every time they shared a look, or a simple touch, a sentence – anything, and this wasn’t an exception.

 

He licked his lips, taking a clear note of Donghae’s whines and moans that echoed in their hotel room, watching the sexiest sight ever. His playful gaze hammered on to the thin lips, the blue hair and eyes that were obviously squeezed shut under the scarf. The hand stopped moving, but then started again with such slow strokes that made Donghae’s breath hitch.

 

“But you’re so beautiful to look at, Hae, when you're squirming around like this and moaning my name oh-so-eagerly...” he muttered huskily, brushing his thumb across the sensitive slit of Donghae’s rock hard cock. He smeared the pre-cum with his fingers, enjoying the sight of smooth skin, spread legs and the delicious thighs, and the pink, perky nipples surrounded with the white fabric.

 

Hyukjae decided to pull of the entirety of Donghae’s jeans off, flicking them out of the bed while still jerking him off in such a slow motion, but so skillfully that the younger was one hundred percent sure that he would come if Hyukjae would keep doing it that way.

 

“Please,” Donghae whimpered, “Please... I’ll come like this.”

 

“Then come,” Hyukjae said against Donghae’s abdomen, dragging his lips and tongue from the underside of his navel down to the younger’s thighs he loved so much. He sucked the soft skin, smirking when he felt Donghae’s body twitch and his hands skimming through his hair again. Pleased when he managed to suck a purplish mark on him, he proceeded onto the base of his cock, giving it a long lick till the tip.

 

“Ahh, Hyuk...”

 

Encouraged by the latter’s throaty moan, he circled his fingers around him, swirled his wet tongue through the head while enjoying the familiar salty taste he had come to love a long time ago already. Hyukjae took the tip wholly between his lips, sucking it slightly until he nonchalantly took it more into his hot and wet cavern, hollowing his cheeks and obviously making his love squirm under him. Deciding to keep on going, he leaned his upper body against his elbow placed against the mattress, starting to bob his head in a delaying manner around the shaft.

 

Donghae tried to bit his lip, losing to the force of pleasure that got him pant and moan so deep he could hardly breathe properly. His chest rising upwards erratically and trails of sweat already forming on his forehead.

 

He could feel the heat in his lower abdomen pooling and fluttering, sending sharp peaks to his groin that told him enough of his state.

 

The blonde’s mouth felt so freaking good around him; putting just the right pressure whenever felt the best, sliding his experienced tongue against the length in a way that released very high-pitched moans through his lips, and not the least when Hyukjae cupped his balls and gave him the perfect squeeze. He was already on the edge, huffing in frustration when the older released his cock from his mouth, only to spread his legs even more and pushing them upwards until Donghae felt the wet warmness on his perineum, sinking even lower to touch his hole while at the same time Hyukjae kept stroking him so killingly softly with his other hand.

 

The tongue swirled around, sometimes pushing a little inside, always knowing how to make him moan in such an erotic way .

 

The blood he didn’t know he still had left rushed southwards, giving him a hard time to keep him sane. He felt quite lubricated after Hyukjae’s tongue’s work when the blond plopped his head back up and surrounded his cock again with his passionate mouth, Donghae was quite sure he would cry if Hyukjae would delay him from releasing any longer.

 

Hyukjae hummed, deep-throating the blue haired one who quivered on the bed like a leaf, enjoying the noises he got when the head hit the back of his throat and made Donghae silently scream.

 

“I—I’m...”

 

“You’re welcome to,” Hyukjae purred against the reddened shaft, sucking hard when Donghae penetrated into his mouth faster, bucking his hips and gasping for air with such moans that almost made Hyukjae come too when he finally came spurting his hot cum down his throat. The blond made sure to keep on bobbing his head until he had milked everything out, but he went on longer, in an attempt to get the younger at least half-hard again although he was almost seeing stars himself, yet he didn’t give himself the option for release yet.

 

“Oh my fucking god that was...” Donghae panted; the strands over his forehead damp and partly glued to his skin.

 

“I didn’t stop yet,” Hyukjae hummed with a mischievous grin, lifting himself up to take off the blindfold from his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

Donghae seemed to blush even though he was already slightly red. He looked at the older through hazed eyes, feeling himself getting excited again just by looking at the one with the single-lidded gorgeous almond eyes. His own gaze then landed on the other’s evident, erection that seemed to be harder than ever, and so tempting with the pre-cum dripping from it that he instantly spread his legs wider, lifting his pleading gaze back to the dark orbs that glimmered with the need of becoming one again.

 

“Take me.”

 

“What’d you say?” Hyukjae growled, eyes darkening even more if it was possible, and leaning in to have a messy and fierce lip-lock with his other half before he left the bed just for a brief moment to snatch a bottle of lube from the front pocket of his bag. Donghae was fast enough to pull him back into a kiss that would make other people jealous from all the emotions they shared before he slid his hand along Hyukjae’s stomach in a slow move, taking a good grip of his erection and giving it a few teasing strokes.

 

“Take me,” he dared, hands wandering around the other’s slim body, as it could have been a magnet that he could not resist.

 

“Your wish is my command, baby,” the silver haired whispered. He opened the bottle with a single flick of his thumb, realizing that it had a certain scent on it. He had not checked it so closely when he had tucked it into his bag, not caring about the matter if it only got its job done. The sweet scent got a smile up on his lips when he extruded it to his fingers. "Strawberry?" he asked a bit teasingly, glancing the other with hungry eyes, licking his lips in a way that caused a twitch on Donghae's dick.

 

“Thought you'd like it,” the younger got to say just before he felt Hyukjae's lubricated fingers against his sphincter, teasing him with the slow brushes. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt two slender fingers finally pushing their way into him, and he could have mewled right there and then because of the sensation he had been missing for so long. His lips parted to a quivering grunt when he felt Hyukjae's fingers brushing against his sweet spot once, and then scissoring him for a while before he pulled his fingers wholly out, only to bring four back in with a bit more of the flavored lube.

 

Four was never that easy to take, especially after a while without proper sex, but the stinging feeling had grown to him as an arousing sensation along the years, helping to stand the momentary pain.

 

"Please," he cried when he arched his back due to another pleasure-causing brush inside him.

 

The fingers disappeared from him again, and while still trying to recover from the sensations before he finally felt Hyukjae's cock against his skin, penetrating into him with such gentle manner. He instantly felt the fluttering inside his stomach, his walls contracting around Hyukjae, demanding him to get deeper.

 

The pressure around the blond made him free a lustful growl through his pinkish lips, and that was it. He couldn't really keep on going so slowly anymore when his erection was screaming for the proper friction. When he locked his gaze with Donghae and leaned down to feverishly kiss him, he pushed all the way in with such strength that got his lover's teeth to sink on Hyukjae's lower lip from the sudden wave of pleasure. He didn't care to mind the ache on his lips when he was finally able to start moving after all the teasing and foreplay that had gotten him so hard from the pure need to feel his boyfriend's tightness around him.

 

Donghae sucked on the elder's tongue when he started to thrust against him with an increasing speed, tasting the blood that was dripping from the cut he had managed to cause on him. He circled his legs around the narrow waist, pulling Hyukjae even more against him. He pecked the latter's lightly bleeding lip, licking on the soft skin while he moaned silently because of the physical gratification.

 

Although he had been teased for a good while already, he didn't mind the lack of animalistic speed this time. They had been so busy recently that now everything unstressful was heavenly, including the slower and deep thrusts that always managed to touch his prostrate, caressing it in a way that would only end up into something mind-blowing. It wasn't just sex to release their stress, although it had a pretty good impact on it too, but it was nothing less than making love for both of them. 

 

The younger circled his hands around Hyukjae's neck and bucked his hips against him every time the latter pushed back in. He still had the damn shirt own him, and it caused him to sweat and produce even more warmth between their heated bodies. He moaned throatily to the slightly deeper thrust, closing his eyes when Hyukjae leaned down to lick and suck on his neck, sliding a hand under Donghae's lower back to deepen the friction.

 

"A-ah, you feel so good Hae..." Hyukjae moaned huskily, eyes half-open and dark as the night when he moved his hips against the hot walls of his lover. He knew the pleasure was slowly getting into them, and the certain sensation was already pooling inside him, waiting for the peak they both wanted the most. He simply loved to watch his lover moaning like that under him, feeling how his thighs were shaking against his sides from the utterly sensuous sensations and how his dark hair glued onto his gorgeously glowing skin due to the heat that surrounded the whole room.

 

Donghae cried out loud when Hyukjae was now sucking his nipple again, strenghtening the fluttering on his lower abdomen that clearly told him about this state, and the fact that although he had just come not that long while ago, he was already on the edge of coming again. His claws digged deeper into the blonde's neck, most likely causing little scratches that would hopefully fade during the night. His breath hitched on his throat when Hyukjae's fingers circled around his length, stroking him with the same pace the latter thrusted into him, now panting heavily and throwing his head backwards, ready to welcome the mind-shattering orgasm. 

 

"Ah, H-Hae..."

 

The strokes around him got faster and tighter as his lover's moves got erratic, riding over the edge of his intense release, filling him with the white hot load as Donghae felt the last needed thrust against his prostate to feel the orgasm of his own taking over him. It was more powerful than he had felt in a while, and Donghae arched his back with a howl, gripping the sheets into his fingers in an attempt to feel at least something stable around him when in his mind he was only seeing bright white lights that blinded his head from any thoughts he might have had before. He released onto his stomach, properly speaking onto his shirt, staining the clean white color with his own creamy seeds.

 

Hyukjae was panting, head still hanging backwards yet still looking as beautiful as ever in Donghae's eyes, when few drops of sweat were sliding along his neck to his toned chest and then falling onto the younger's thighs. They were both trying to catch their breaths, but Donghae soon got enough of the waiting and he lifted himself up with his abdominal muscles, attacking the sharp jawline and nibbling it, feeling extremely pleased although looking at the dancer's body made him desire for a bit more of it.

 

The blond looked at the other from the corner of his eyes with a gleam of new-lit fire, yet he brought his clammy hands on the soft cheeks, claiming the swollen lips as his possession again. He focused on the hot, wet tongue swirling against his languidly, enjoying from the familiar and enticing taste he couldn't get enough of.

 

When they finally parted, Donghae decided to take his shirt finally off, carelessly throwing it onto the floow with the others that had ended up with the same destiny.

 

Hyukjae then pushed him back against the mattress, letting his now half-flacid dick slip off from the other. He leaned towards the nightstand, taking few tissues to clean them both. He didn't notice the look on Donghae's face when he focused on cleaning him properly, only halting from his daydreams when he heard the other male's raspier voice calling him.

 

"Are you sleepy yet?"

 

Hyukjae licked his lips, gazing back to the chocolate orbs and trying to find the reason behind the question. It wasn't too hard though.

 

"Not really," he said softly, giving Donghae a little teasing smirk. "Aren't you?" His eyes cought the scarf from before, and he chuckled to himself, taking it onto his hands.

 

"Nah."

 

"Thought so," he muttered, playing with the scarf until he couldn't stand the temptation anymore, and he brought the scarf around the younger's head again, but not over his eyes this time. He tied it upon the latter's forehead, making a bow from it.

 

"Did you just put a bow on my head?"

 

"Maybe...?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I felt like it and you look freaking adorable like that?" Hyukjae laughed, noticing the blush that was creeping up to the younger's cheeks. The expression in the brown eyes darkened slowly, and Hyukjae wasn't exactly sure if it had been such a good idea to tease the other.

 

And suddenly, with the bow on top his head, Donghae pushed Hyukjae on his back on the bed, then rolled him onto his stomach and straddled his ass.

 

"D-Donghae...?"

 

"Yes, my love?" he chirped back, doing something with Hyukjae's hands.

 

"W-what are you..." He then felt the fabric of the scarf circling his wrists, binding them together. Donghae just tied his damn hands. "You aren't mad, are you?"

 

"No."

 

He felt the heat around his abdomen rising again when he felt Donghae slowly grinding his crotch against his non-existent ass. He perked his ears when he realized Donghae had started humming, and he knew he wasn't probably going to get much of sleep that night.

 

"...He says he’s attracted to my shirt, he says he likes the simple white color, he likes my shirt, shirt, shirt, shirt, shirt - pop my collar and kiss!"

 

 

THE END.


End file.
